<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shh! by jgxttwxld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387328">Shh!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgxttwxld/pseuds/jgxttwxld'>jgxttwxld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Other, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgxttwxld/pseuds/jgxttwxld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoosung witnessed a heated tryst on Mr Han's office</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin &amp; Main Character, Han Jumin/Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shh!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been less than 3 months since Yoosung started as Jumin's assistant. His previous assistant, Jaehee Kang had pursued her dreams of opening her own coffee shop somewhere on metro Seoul. Her resignation brought them headaches, Jumin, the stress of finding replacement, Yoosung, being Jaehee's replacement, which also brought fun to the men of RFA. Zen and Seven are quite entertained to see Yoosung under Jumin's care, as they are looking forward as to how he can survive under the corporate director. For that, Yoosung had new found respect to Jaehee. He was amazed as to how she can put up to all of Jumin's whims, especially to all those crazy cat projects. </p><p>He's been the talk of the town at the first few weeks of his appointment. Due to the fact that he was only a college student who had been promoted as Jumin's assistant unexpectedly. Several gossips about his connections to Jumin circulated, when Yoosung suddenly worked near Mr Han's private office, the rumors should stay rumors (even if there's a hint of truth), Yoosung usually brush it off and tried to meet Jumin's expectations instead (even with lots of whining along the way).</p><p>At present, he's still struggling his way to be an efficient chief assistant, although he's still far from reality, at least he's making baby steps.  Being a corporate slave is the last thing on his mind. His dreams of being a veterinarian waved goodbye when he was suddenly recruited as Jumin's assistant. Although sometimes he wanted to do what Jaehee dared to do but he doubted that Jumin would let him get away so easily, as Jumin had finally found a proxy but unknown to him, the director was extremely fond of him.</p><p>It was another busy day for Yoosung as he was organizing Jumin's schedule and learning the ropes. Proposals meetings, business trips he had for the rest of the week. He had sudden thought on how amazing  Jaehee is, and was trying his best everyday</p><p> </p><p>"Here are the documents needed for signing." Yoosung placed the pile of paper on Jumin's desk as he heard the young director hummed and motioned him to place it on his desk, he was busy reading project proposal. He heard Jumin sigh as he set aside what he was reading.<br/>
Yoosung was standing by, waiting for orders.</p><p>"Something the matter?"</p><p>"This department always give me poor project proposals, it frustates me to think that I can't even touch them because they're under my father." His brows furrowed further and tossed the proposal to one side, he knew that Jumin wanted the whole thing revised and by instinct, Yoosung had the paper on his arms, "I'll return it to them." </p><p>Jumin's frown disappeared when he read another proposal, then it was replaced by a small satisfied smile as he perused the document further. </p><p>"Wow, a total opposite." He then signed the proposal and handed it to the younger. </p><p>"Oh! It came from Eve's department." Yoosung read the proposal and smiled proudly. Eve was another member of RFA who took Rika's work as party coordinator. She was also recruited after the party and worked at Jumin's company. </p><p>"She became indispensable to the company, I'm happy that she accepted my offer." Jumin said while reading another proposal.</p><p>"As expected to one who took Rika's work, whoa I wish I can work like her." Yoosung said in awe, then he looked at the director who was reading again, "But why you didn't hire her as your assistant instead?"</p><p> The older replied without looking at his assistant. "At first, I intend to, but Jaehee's too wary about her well-being, and I can't waste talent once I see it." He placed another pile of documents aside and went to next. "I had to respect her wishes as well, or else I'll never see Eve." Then he tore his eyes on the documents and looked at Yoosung, "And my offer to you stood as it is, and I just needed to set it higher than planned." Yoosung had the other finished documents on his hand, "Oh, so that's how it is.." he trailed off</p><p>"Do you need anything else?" He added. </p><p>The older cleared his throat, "No, return those documents at their department and get at these later, I'm still not finished with this." Then Yoosung nodded and turned when he heard him again. </p><p>"While your on it, can you call Eve to my office? And take your lunch now." The young assistant turned around again, as if his boss said something alien, "Jumin, are you sick or something? Early lunch?" </p><p>Jumin nodded as he looked back at him, obviously didn't read sarcasm in Yoosung's voice, "Because I will work you till early evening, you won't get to eat at those times."</p><p> Yoosung whined by instinct "Office hours are up to 5PM only, have mercy" </p><p>Jumin sighed, "Save your whining, Assistant Kim if you don't want to eat for now its not my problem, and go back to work." His voice was empty with threat but it intimidate Yoosung all the same. After a few beats the younger sighed in resignation and replied, "Yes Mr Han." He turned his back again left the office. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Eve!" Yoosung called the long haired-brunette girl at the cubicle. He saw the lady, waved at her, but the lady was already approaching him and handed her the proposal she'd made with a smile. Eve returned his smile as she received the documents on her arms</p><p>"Yoosung! So rare to see you here." She greeted him which made Yoosung turn pink. </p><p>"Ju–Mr Han sent me here for the documents and moreover," he leaned into a whisper, "he wanted to see to you at his office." The younger nearly forgot his honorifics as he was used to address Jumin informally. The woman gave him a brief puzzled stare as Yoosung shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"He can call me on the company line, it must be a bother for you to come here." Eve whispered back.</p><p>"Ah no! I wanted to deliver the message myself, I haven't seen you in a while." He said as he turned pink again. Eve gave him a chuckle as he tapped his arm gently and said, "You shouldn't bother, we can go out after work!" </p><p>Yoosung looked like a happy kid when he heard the offer but he bit his lip and sighed, "But Jumin would over work me this day, I want to go out though.." then he looked at his watch and gasped, "Oh! I need to drop this to another department, swear, he's making me his errand boy. Talk to you soon!" He said as he dashed out and went a beeline to the other department. Eve stiffled a giggle and waved him goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>After he handed the documents at the departments, Yoosung felt his stomach growl. He patted it and sighed, he internally thanked Jumin for an early lunch. He was hungry after all. He was near to the canteen when he tapped his pockets. <i>'Damn.'</i> He thought, he forgot his wallet on his bag, and he cried in frustration when he realized that his bag is on the top of the building. He didn't wanted to go up and back but he didn't want to die of hunger either so he went up to get his wallet.</p><p>He was absentmindedly walking towards Mr Han's office when he glanced at the ajar door. He saw Jumin and Eve talking, he was about to approach them but he then stopped on his tracks, the assistant felt the air between them was thick and tense.</p><p>"I'm impressed, Eve." Yoosung heard the director praised the lady, then he heard clacking of heels against the floor. </p><p>"Thank you Mr Han, I supposed a reward is in order?" He heard Eve reply. There was something sultry on her response that he didn't heard earlier when they talked, then he peeked at the small opening then he saw Eve's back behind the director's desk, then a pair of hands on her back, unmistakenly Jumin's. His eyes widened and he let out a soft gasp on the scene in front of him.</p><p><i>'Woah, woah!! The hell was this!?' </i>he thought as he was completely rooted on the spot, he didn't know if he would move or hide. He clearly saw with his two eyes, Eve straddled herself on Jumin's lap. </p><p>
  <i>'What the fuck–?!'</i>
</p><p>Now he saw Jumin removing off the lady's blazers and throwing it somewhere carelessly, then a humorless giggled followed by lewd noises and groans inside. Yoosung's eyes were fixated at the Jumin's hand gripping Eve's hair, pulling it downwards as he buried his head on her neck. The lady hadn't prepared herself on the sudden sensation and let out a audible moan. Yoosung bit his lip and went red,</p><p><i> 'Shit, she's sexy!'</i> Then he felt his pants tighten around his crotch. He looked down then sideways, he was alone in the hallway and Jumin's office was quite remote from the other departments. He didn't know what to do so he hid himself and went to the vacant conference room connected to the director's office. He was still hearing the moans on the other room. It was not soundproof to be exact.</p><p>"Shit!" He hissed, he want to get rid of his boner but at the same time, he wanted to see it until the end. He carefully and silently turned the door slightly open and thankfully it was unlocked. He had a good view of Jumin and Eve, the lady, who was obviously red and panting already on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you lock the door?" Yoosung overheard Jumin's deep velvet voice across the room. He then heard Eve sighed heavily and said, "Do you think somebody would walk on us?" She was looking at the director with lidded eyes and with a playful smirk,  however he gave her an amused smile and snaked his hand between her thighs under her black skirt which made Eve gasp and bit her lip. </p><p>"Such a tease, Jumin." She moaned when the director moved his hand deeper her thighs, and threw her head backwards and heard a sharp gasp which made Yoosung blush deeply and closed his eyes to savor Eve's moans, he too, was on verge of breathy sighs but restricted himself by swallowing his guttural moans, he opened his eyes as seeing Eve' erotic face in such an ecstatic state on Jumin's lap made it impossible for him and made it painful on his pants. The assistant palmed himself against his clothed erection while still peeking at the two on the opposite side.</p><p>"Ah.." Jumin said softly with a triumphant tone. He held her on her waist on one hand while his other hand was buried deep between her thighs which made the woman squirm above him. "..is this it?" Then he made a steady, circling motion of his wrist which made her jolt at pleasure and moved her hips against his hand subtly, she held herself on his shoulders and shuddered at every flick, thrust she felt between her thighs. </p><p>"So.. wet.."</p><p>"Fuck.. you're so good at this.." She breathed, feeling already hot as she unbuttoned her shirt, flashing her breasts at him, nipples already perking up as Jumin looked at the healthy rack in front of him. He tongued her clothed breast, pulled the lingerie with his teeth, exposing her nipples and licked it slowly, which made Eve gasp at contact and made her squirm more.</p><p>"Nnggh..! M-more... aah..!" She moaned in succession, not caring if anyone would hear her.  Yoosung heard her cries which send him to visual and auditory overload. He freed himself and pumped his painful erection, all the while he was muffling his own cries of pleasure as he held his hand on his mouth and pumping himself at the same time. Jumin, however withdrew his hand from Eve's which earned a whimper from the woman and pulled her again in for a messy kiss that echoed at the room.<br/>
Exchanging grunts and sighs were heard as Yoosung was trying his best not to moan. He sank beside the door, kneeling to the floor, one hand still on his mouth and the other played at the tip.</p><p>The next thing happened in a flash as he saw Eve already on her stomach at the table, the director unzipped her skirt as it pooled down to her ankles. He then again searched for her wetness between her legs as he made her spread his knees wider. </p><p>"Ah~! Jumin~!" Yoosung heard her cries as the black haired man had his fingers made its way between her legs. Her sweet pleas sent him to surge of pleasure as he stroked his length a little rougher. His breathing was already ragged and he was failing to silence himself. The thrill of being caught while he was at that state made it exciting for him. So with obvious efforts, he bit his lip and tried to even his breaths, but..</p><p>"So.. vulgar.." Jumin sighed as he crouched down her back as his fingers played inside her juicing folds. Yoosung swallowed the moans formed on his throat. He went red, the stimulus as if Jumin was talking to him went to his own arousal, how messed up he is right now, he wanted more. He involuntary bucked his hips against his hand, now glistening with precum. His other hand left his mouth and went to bent down on the floor, his arm supporting his torso and hoisted his hips in the air. </p><p>"Such face you're making right now.." The assistant heard the director's thick laugh across the room. Another audible moan escaped from the lady. Another suppressed groan at the other side.</p><p>"Does it excite you? Somebody would see us like this..?" Jumin hummed on her ear as he was still playing on the nub between her folds. Eve, was weak to her knees, held onto the table, trying to catch her breath. The pleasure was too much for her. </p><p><i>'G-god...' </i>Yoosung trailed off as he impatiently stroked himself faster than earlier. His fluttering violet eyes found once more the tiny space at the door and saw Eve already in the shape he's also been, the director, hunched down the desk, preparing her for more. </p><p>"N-no~ not there~!" Eve can't even contain herself to moan when he felt Jumin's hot breath on her ear, which made her shudder when he bit on it playfully. He withdrew his fingers again and unbuckled his belt and exposed his hard length, reaching for a condom at one of his drawers, prodding it against Eve's wetness. He then placed one of his hands on her waist as he guided his length with the other and whispered to her, </p><p>"Hold on to the table." </p><p>She didn't need to be told twice, as she was been holding onto it earlier and without warning made a sudden thrust inside her which the director gave a baritone moan which reverberate enough to be heard across rooms due to her tightness and warmth. The rich, sexy tone sent Yoosung's body to quiver with ecstasy. </p><p>He then saw Jumin had threw his head once to savor the heat then started to rhythmically move inside Eve, he started slow, then he quickened his pace. The blonde man on the other room mimicked his thrusts on his hand, as he felt the familiar sensation on his navel.</p><p>"Ah~! Ah~!" Eve cried as she was being rammed behind. She didn't care to tone down as Jumin certainly was moaning freely as well. His thrusts became erratic as he was close. Eve, who was holding for dear life on the table, was moving with the director, was on a mess of everything. Yoosung who was still on clandestine activity, had to rode as silently as he can but there are already short grunts escaping on his mouth. He went faster, matching the director's thrusts inside Eve's. He closed his eyes, mouth gape with silent moans and arched his back against the wall.</p><p>"J-Jumin..!" The blonde man heard Eve's cries of gratification. The director had also been close, after a few beats, he released inside of her.</p><p>At the same time, there was Yoosung with last silent sigh, he released in spurts on his hand, his body twitched with short waves of pleasure of his release, his heavy dazed eyes had found again the two. The director had obvious shudders seen on his release as the lady was twitching like him. Hair sticking to his forehead, he didn't realize how hot it was until he returned to his senses, he felt the cool breeze of aircon on his exposed member and shivered. After a few beats, he cleaned himself (as he could) and went to the comfort room to get a good look of himself. His blonde hair was all over the place, he was still pink from earlier. He had a grin on his face when he thought of what he had done. It was not nice to peek, but the experience wasn't bad at all. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Yoosung heard Eve as he made his way to one of the department. The younger went pink when he remembered what happened earlier but gave her a smile regardless. </p><p>"Is there something wrong? You're red." The lady commented as the assistant went redder. </p><p>"H-hey, it was so hot you know.." He said as he fanned himself. Then the lady linked her arm to his and said, "Tell you what, I think Jumin's letting you off the hook for today."</p><p>Yoosung looked at her, completely lost. "Why?" The lady shrugged but with a smile. "I think he's in a good mood." Then images of them having the steamy romp shot at Yoosung's mind, he tried his best not to grin at the memories and said, "Well, let see if I can go away at 5, sharp." Eve smiled and patted his shoulder, "He will, okay? I have to go on a manager's meeting." Then he saw Eve's retreating figure as she left, then he headed back at the director's office.</p><p> </p><p>".. and here's the remaining of your schedule this afternoon." The young assistant cited meetings with the other managers as the director checked it with his. </p><p>"Thank you, Assistant Kim." He said briefly, as he was busy with the other documents. Yoosung bowed and turned for the door when suddenly his stomach growled. He haven't had lunch. Then he heard a chuckle from behind. The younger never felt embarrassed and wanted to get out as quickly as possible.</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>Yoosung gulped nervously, but he halted in front of the door nonetheless. He pivoted himself to face him and saw Jumin with a smug look on his face at the back of his desk, his chin resting on his palm lazily as his black eyes steadied on him. He did not like the way Jumin looked at him.</p><p>"I told you to eat lunch, right?"</p><p>"Yes." He breathed, his heart was pounding inside his chest, he just wanted to get out of there, pronto. </p><p>"Did you eat?" His voice was suddenly injected with concern. The assistant just shook his head gently. The director drew a long sigh and resumed reading. It was Yoosung's cue to go out of his office, however, </p><p>"Did you enjoy the show?" </p><p>Yoosung whirled at Jumin he thought he'll get sick. He then once again found his eyes on his, above the document with a glint, possibly smirking on the other side. He then felt colors leaving his face, then returning on his cheeks rapidly. He tried to say something but it died down his throat, leaving his jaw dropped, his hand had become white on the doorknob.<i> 'How did he—?'</i></p><p>"Know? It doesn't matter." Jumin said casually as if talking about weather. He added, "Since you've done well your work today, I think you can go home early." His assistant, still looked flabbergasted, haven't managed to utter a word, as he felt his cheeks went hot. Then he focused on his papers again and added, "You can go now." Yoosung, now possibly red on his ears, spun and went out without looking back. The director eyed the door where his assistant left and chuckled,</p><p><i>'I'm having fun teasing him.'</i> he then eyed the door which connects his office to the conference room. The room where Yoosung was hiding earlier. </p><p>
  <i>'He's rather dumb to left that door open. ' </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! this is my first time writing voyeurism. </p><p>Oh this is AU where in they didn't have romantic relationships with mc, they're all just cool with it. Lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>